


Choices

by Twilight2000



Category: Surprise Fandom
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/pseuds/Twilight2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science Fiction.  You'll see when you get to the end.  Only 412 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Choices

 

She walked through the open the door.  Doors usually led places – this one was no different.  This door led down a hall, rather longer than the average, but a hall none-the-less.

 

Maybe this was the answer.

 

So reaching the other door, she reached to open it.  Old habits die hard.  It opened by motion sensor as she approached it.  But she really should be used to that by now.  She’d been here for 3 years and had mostly acclimatized to this brave new world.  Yea – Aldus Huxley would be amused.

 

As she turned left, down another hallway, she wondered what would have happened if she’d not made the choices that led her here.  More would have died.  Many more.  And there really wasn’t any reason to _not_ have made the trip.  Well, not any particular reason, anyway.

 

New place, new ways, new choices to be made.  Right at the next corridor intersection.  She had never imagined herself in any uniform.  Back home, the military was clearly not a good fit for her.  Here?  Well it wasn’t the military in the familiar sense, now was it?

 

She nodded as she passed someone in the hall.  Not too many folks up at this hour, but a few.  Probably on their way to shift changes.

 

This meeting – she really hoped it was a good move.  She didn’t want to break any promises to anyone, but this meeting really had to happen.  It wasn’t just earth’s species that were in trouble.  There were others, surprisingly similar, that were suffering as well.  Some from neglect, some from conscious choices to put other priorities first.  She couldn’t stand by and hear them cry without offering to help, protocol or no protocol.

 

Funny how that shook out.

 

Here was the conference room.  She approached the door, it sensed her motion, and suddenly the last barrier between her and those she would meet with was gone.  She stood in the doorway for a time, looking in, wondering if this was a good choice.  She’d made enough “un-take-back-a-ble” choices in her life to know once crossed, this threshold couldn’t be uncrossed.

 

So.

 

“Greetings, Sarak”

 

“Greetings, Gillian.  Let us begin.”

 

\--END—

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the next fic after Rubicon - the point here was to see if I could write in a universe that almost more familiar than my own life - and to keep it Not Obvious till the last lines. I'm told it worked. You decide ;&gt;.


End file.
